


close encounters

by hoopdedoop



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopdedoop/pseuds/hoopdedoop
Summary: A brand-new wind was blowing on planet cray, and the unforeseen consequences left Ibuki questioning his career choices.





	close encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... Huppa here. I got super ill for over 6 weeks this summer and couldn't write. I was in the ER and everything. I am better but its taken time. For those waiting for my kaichi fic, I'm sorry and I'm working on it, albeit slowly. For those who aren't, well, nevermind.
> 
> I wrote most if this back in winter and decided to pick it up and finish it bc I wanted to work on + finish something while I was recovering, since writing makes me feel better. I'm not sure how to tag this and honestly I feel like I generally should explain myself but I really can't.
> 
> So, there's no pairing tag on this fic but as a lesbian I can't write stories that aren't gay so rest assured.
> 
> This fic isn't explicit in any meaning of the word but content warnings include references to alcohol and sex.

 

 

 

 

22 wasn't even, or an otherwise commonly celebrated number. And yet, for his 22nd birthday, Chrono had arrangements outside of the usual celebrations. It had been in the works for a while, plans had been made, then canceled, then made and then canceled again. It was originally Shion’s idea, and he’d even put together a group LINE chat to try and realize it. It had been a sorry sight. The chat saw little use, and the interest had been lacking. The collaborative efforts even more so. Chrono had been certain summer would pass and nothing would come out of anything, but it was then, as his birthday drew closer, that Shion had brought it all up again.

Suddenly it was happening. A boys' only night out on the town. Yes, all four of them.

Hayao had been invited too, but he had declined. Chrono felt that was probably for the best. He was a nice guy, but Chrono didn't know him that well. He would probably feel out of place alongside Shion and Tsuneto who Chrono had known since middle school. That, and in case things went south, there'd be one less casualty to worry about. Kazuma had agreed to come along, citing self-expressed pity for their sorry bunch. Chrono hoped for Kazuma's own sake that was true.

Tsuneto was a wildcard in these sort of situations for sure, and Chrono had some mixed feelings about letting him tag along. But once they were on the train it was Tsuneto’s antics and upbeat nature that kept the group in high spirits. They laughed a lot. The tension was kept at bay. Things were going well. It was a Friday night on the Marunouchi line, and they clearly weren’t the only people out to have fun. When they all got off at Shinjuku Sanchoume, it was in a scramble.

There weren't many reasons to exclude the girls. In fact, there'd only ever been one reason.

As they headed down the street, moving away from the heart of Shinjuku's bustling nightlife of regular old restaurants and brand name clothing shops, Chrono couldn't help but feel a little anxious. He didn't actually go out much, and knowing Shion was well-versed in these parts and happily curating their stops did little to ease him. No offense, but their experience level here was worlds apart.

Heading down the street in mismatched paces, Chrono made sure to bump into Shion. “No talking about it being my birthday or whatever, okay?”

 _"Alright,"_ Shion’s smug smile betrayed his words. Chrono couldn't tell if it was just to push his buttons, or a promise broken before it was made. He wasn't about to waste his time pondering.

"I'm serious."

The laughter he was met with from three ways around was something he probably should have expected. Stress levels peaking, Chrono wondered if there was something his friends knew that he didn’t.

"Relax, we're just teasing you." Kazuma had seen his face trip. Still, he was competing with Shion for least convincing delivery of a reassuring comment.

"You've always been surprisingly sensitive when it comes to these things," With Tsuneto's arm and weight across his shoulders, Chrono struggled to walk straight. He had nothing to say that couldn't be used against him. He remained embarrassed in silence, and admitted to himself it was a silly way to feel. Tsuneto ruffled his hair in roughhousing sort of way, and Chrono felt the tension wear off. He had a pretty good feeling about tonight.

 

 

 

The stairs down to the club were a little steep, and the music was a little loud. That was the first impression he had of tonight's first stop. There were no lines, and just as they were about to hit the bar Chrono realized they'd never established if this was a bonding outing or a scouting outing. Despite all the going back and forth, it had never been brought up. He knew it was too late to ask. He decided to assume it was a bonding outing, and adapt if that changed. You never knew what the variables would be. As much as he wanted to be open to whatever outcomes, Chrono feared to be left behind if it came to that, though. He’d been lucky in the past to meet people without having to go out like this. Through school, through work, through other connections; he knew most other people in his situation weren't so lucky.

They got some drinks. Nothing particularly strong. And they spoke, of nothing particularly complex. It was a good time not unlike any other get-together. Soon, the sounds, the smells and the sights felt almost familiar. They comfortably lost track of time, but as it got later and later, the place started filling up more and more. Familiar faces, but not to Chrono. Shion was soon approached by waves of friends and acquaintances and in the crowded club they filled the hollows between their birthday bash and the surrounding circles. Chrono felt that he probably shouldn't be surprised. In-between the introductions and the merging conversations he found time to realize that this was a part of Shion's life he knew very little about. Their group slowly dissolved. Chrono found himself talking to a whole lot of people he'd never met before, and it was by no means a bad time. Shion's friends from the Sanchoume nightclub life did not have more in common with him than any other person in there, but they were all very easy to talk to.

Without letting it distract him too much, Chrono made sure to keep on eye on where his friends were. All it took was a moment, and Tsuneto was gone. Chrono couldn't see him anywhere. When he excused himself to the bathroom a little while later, he decided to have a look for him. Tsuneto's disappearance didn't exactly worry him, so when he wasn't in the bathroom or on the en-route to there, Chrono wasn't concerned. He could take care of himself better than people gave him credit for. While washing up, he caught his own reflection. He tried not to; he had his look, and there wasn't much he could do about it. Wherever Tsuneto was, what may concern Chrono was why he might've straggled from the group. More specifically, not where he was, but who he might be with. Worth noting was that in their little group of friends, Chrono and Tsuneto's tastes overlapped the most.

He only let it bother him for a moment. Tokoha had texted him at some point, and by the time he'd noticed, he'd also noticed it was already way past midnight. While waiting in line he'd had time to respond. He sort of missed her, honestly, which was silly. He could hang out with her any other night, and about the only place they couldn't meet up was here. Maybe they could go to a mixed club sometime, he thought. If Shion knew any.

Making his way back, Chrono found his place by the bar gone, along with the people he'd been sharing it with. A moment passed when he was in a state of confusion. He knew Kazuma should still be in the same spot a little further down, but Chrono hesitated to seek him out. He had last seen him having a rowdy good time with some bad boy types. It was probably just friendly talk, but Chrono would feel a little awkward interfering. A pat on his shoulder brought some answers. It was Shion.

"Some of the others want to get a move on. What do you think?"

"A move on?"

"Yeah, to another place. Wanna tag along?"

It's not like he had that many options. Chrono felt optimistic about the idea.

"Sure, why not?"

They gave a shout out to Kazuma. He was staying behind.

"Keep an eye out for Tsuneto, okay? We can't find him, but he should be here, somewhere."

 

 

 

Stepping outside, Chrono felt like he'd forgotten how fresh air could be. Lines of motorcycles were parked just outside, filling in parts of an untold narrative. It would be an exaggeration to say he felt left out, but Chrono noticed how the thinned out group of young men seemed to revolve around Shion. That was just the sort of effect Shion had on people, especially in these circles. One of them threw his arm over Shion's shoulder, “Hey, Shion, lemme give you a ride on my bike,”

It was just a joke, but he rightfully got told off by his friends. Chrono was barely drunk, but he was about the only one.

The next stop was a smaller club, on the second floor in a building hidden in an offshoot alleyway. It was calmer, classier, and Shion knew some of the people working that night. It had happened before, that Shion would take him and Tokoha somewhere, and it would turn out he knew the chef at the restaurant or the owner of the exhibit hall. Shion always seemed to forget telling them about those little details. It was aggravating in an endearing sort of way. Shion was invited beyond the boundaries of the employees only sign, and his other friends had already pressed along, heading upstairs. What Chrono had feared had suddenly happened. He was alone.

It wasn't anyone's fault. Shion would be back for him sooner or later. He wasn't inconsiderate like that. It was getting a little late, and Chrono was feeling a little woozy. He'd had a good time, and if he were to head home now, he'd feel more than satisfied. The bar ran parallel to the opposite wall lined with windows. The music wasn't very loud, but you could hear it playing louder upstairs. He thought to have a drink while he waited, and sought to flag down a bartender. At least one had disappeared with Shion, so for the moment they were understaffed. Chrono leaned on the bar, tipping himself forward. His eyes traced the vertical lines. Further down, drinks were indeed being poured. People cleared up, and he could see. Tall, with side swept hair, its full length hidden by the collar of a fitted jacket. Head turned, he was bleached blonde, faded at the tips, the man who was occupying the bartender with his order. Palms now a little sweaty against the tabletop Chrono had frozen, with a single thought in his head. Would he turn around?

He got his drink, a tall glass. He had a good posture, and when he paid, it was with a bill folder between his index and middle finger that he’d reached into his inner pocket for. Chrono saw him smile, and it was sweet: it all checked out. Chrono had waited for him to turn around, but once he did, it was already too late. He made it so obvious. He was only getting older, but it never changed. Like an idiot, he'd been staring.

With sharp eyes to contrast his smile, he laid his eyes to rest in Chrono' direction, and Chrono knew it was too late to try and look away. He'd been caught, staring thoughtlessly, and he had no way to try and pretend otherwise. Feeling awkward, Chrono was prepared to be disappointed. So, when he was approached, he felt lucky. The eye contact they'd made wasn't broken. It was a match.

When Shion came back, he searched for Chrono, and spotted him talking to a stranger. He realized what was at stake, and didn't take any chances with approaching them. Instead, he waved. As he suspected he would, Chrono signaled at him to stay away. Shion smiled, and left them alone.

"Who was that?"

"My friend."

"He looked like he was about to leave. I wouldn't want to keep you,"

"Oh, it's fine." Clearly, Chrono's interest was being gauged. He knew what he wanted to say, but not sure how to say it. He wasn't used to being in this situation. "I'm not... going anywhere."

 

 

 

> Kazuma 02:48  
>  i found tado. we're heading home btw

> Shion 02:54  
>  Where was he? The trains aren't running. Do you need a cab?

> Kazuma 03:07  
>  ya we got one. i'll send you the receipt lol

> Kazuma 03:07  
>  he was out back. he was p gone tho

> Kazuma 03:07  
>  how abt you guys

> Shion 03:10  
>  I'm about to leave. Chrono, well, he already left with a guy.

> Kazuma 03:11  
>  oh woww

> Kazuma 03:11  
>  birthday boy!!

 

 

 

It was some nine, ten hours later that Chrono stumbled out of a Shinjuku apartment building, wearing a disheveled version of the same outfit he'd worn the night before. Avoiding eye contact with all and any neighbours, he came out into the daylight realizing he was a bit more hungover than he'd thought.

He was set to navigate the unfamiliar streets, but it was hard when they looked so different in the daytime. Retracing his steps back to the station wouldn't be that easy. Luckily he'd had a chance to charge his phone. When it unlocked he saw the LINE app marked red with unread messages.

If he'd been more clear-headed, he probably would have felt dreadful. Instead, he touched the icon without thinking.

The group chat he shared with Shion and Tokoha was pinned to the top.

 

> Tokoha 10:24  
>  hey, let me know when you're awake! how did things go last night? did you have fun?

> Shion 11:46  
>  Yeah, it was fun. We got a bit separated towards the end but it was a good time

> Tokoha 11:52  
>  good morning! hungover?

> Shion 11:53  
>  A little... Let me know if you get in touch with Chrono. Pretty sure he went home with a guy

> Tokoha 11:55  
>  he did??????

> Tokoha 11:55  
>  youre kidding

> Tokoha 11:55  
>  you haven't heard anything?

> Shion 11:55  
>  I'm not kidding. And no, not yet

> Shion 11:55  
>  To be clear I'm not worried but just in case you hear from him, let me know

> Tokoha 11:56  
>  gotcha

> Tokoha 11:56  
>  what kinda guy was it???

> Shion 11:56  
>  Oh

> Shion 11:56  
>  You know

> Shion 11:56  
>  The usual

> Tokoha 11:58  
>  HA

 

For better or worse, Chrono ignored the comments made in his absence. He barely skimmed them; his head hurt. He should let them know he was okay and on his way home. He could tackle their teasing later.

 

> Chrono 13:04  
>  Hey

> Tokoha 13:06  
>  hey!! how are you?

> Tokoha 13:06  
>  you were with a guy??

> Chrono 13:10  
>  well

> Chrono 13:10  
>  yeah

> Chrono 13:10  
>  i guess

> Shion 13:11  
>  The two of you looked like you were having a pretty good time

> Chrono 13:11  
>  yeah he was nice

> Tokoha 13:11  
>  so??? what happened???

 

 

Sometimes, you are a victim of pure circumstance, with little influence over the situation. At other times, it's just simply easier to assume you were nothing but powerless, because implications of the opposite leave you uncomfortable. Wave a tale in your favor, and the truth won't actually matter. However, Chrono wasn't the kind of person who naturally fell into those kind of thought patterns. He was earnest, sometimes in contradicting and awkward ways, and right now, he was also hungover.

His words usually came directly from his heart, and it helped that he was emotionally intelligent. Right now, neither of that helped much. Chrono wasn't really thinking, but he had a story to tell.

 

 

> Chrono 13:13  
>  he was a diffrider

> Tokoha 13:13  
>  WHAT??

> Shion 13:13  
>  You're kidding me...........

> Chrono 13:13  
>  i'm not

> Chrono 13:13  
>  he really was

> Tokoha 13:14  
>  what the hell. what

> Tokoha 13:14  
>  how did you find out????

> Shion 13:14  
>  Legal?

> Chrono 13:15  
>  He said he was but how am I supposed to tell

> Tokoha 13:15  
>  what was he like??

> Chrono 13:16  
>  he was good

> Tokoha 13:16  
>  UM???

> Shion 13:16  
>  Chrono you're really killing me

> Chrono 13:16  
>  ?

> Tokoha 13:16  
>  what was he LIKE?

> Tokoha 13:16  
>  he said he was a diffrider? and you slept with him?

> Chrono 13:17  
>  it's not like he TOLD me

> Chrono 13:17  
>  look

> Chrono 13:17  
>  the clothes were already coming off

> Chrono 13:17  
>  what was I supposed to do

> Shion 13:18  
>  Chrono...

> Tokoha 13:18  
>  I Really Don't Believe This

> Shion 13:18  
>  If he didn't tell you, then how did you even find out?

> Chrono 13:19  
>  he had the mark. it wasn't really hidden or anything

> Chrono 13:19  
>  I just didn't see it until we were at his place

> Chrono 13:19  
>  when he took his shirt off

> Chrono 13:19  
>  why is this such a big deal...

> Tokoha 13:20  
>  ???? how is this NOT a big deal

> Shion 13:20  
>  Chrono, she has a point

> Chrono 13:20  
>  I don't really see it but ok

> Tokoha 13:21  
>  i still don't believe this like, wasn't it weird??

> Chrono 13:22  
>  It was good

> Chrono 13:22  
>  I told you he was nice

> Chrono 13:22  
>  I mean

> Chrono 13:22  
>  he said some things

> Chrono 13:22  
>  about my hair and my skin and stuff

> Chrono 13:22  
>  but other than that it was good

> Shion 13:22  
>  I'm sorry?

> Tokoha 13:22  
>  ????????????????????????????????????????????

> Tokoha 13:22  
>  he said what about your What

> Shion 13:23  
>  Did you catch his name?

> Shion 13:23  
>  As in, his real name. Not the host's

> Chrono 13:23  
>  uh

> Chrono 13:23  
>  hang on

> Chrono 13:23  
>  should have been a narukami unit

> Tokoha 13:23  
>  narukami??????????????

> Shion 13:23  
>  Narukami?

> Chrono 13:27  
>  his name's Bargs

> Shion 13:27  
>  Oh

> Tokoha 13:27  
>  well

> Tokoha 13:27  
>  thats a dragon, right

> Shion 13:27  
>  Yeah, should be

> Shion 13:32  
>  Chrono?

> Tokoha 13:36  
>  chrono????

> Tokoha 13:40  
>  hello?????

> Tokoha 13:46  
>  are u there?

> Tokoha 13:50  
>  did you get his number

> Chrono 14:03  
>  yeah. i

> Chrono 14:03  
>  i did

> Tokoha 14:10  
>  are you gonna see him again

> Chrono 14:43  
>  uh

> Chrono 14:43  
>  maybe

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dramatic cliffside sported little vegetation. A roar grew shrill with excitement as the sounds of heavy wing flaps drew closer. Heads rose and turned. The group greeted their approaching comrade of old with mimicry, the same shrill sound multiplying, echoing in the valley. The plains, and the cliffs above them, offered a great vantage point of the wilderness of the Dragon Empire, of its forests, mountaintops and the tracks of the military forces that stretched across the landscape. With a single wing flap, you could see the coastline both in the north and the east. The peak was busy on this evening. Armed forces had crossed paths, and as the sun started setting the predators became more rowdy as was their instinct. The wyverns were reuniting. Old friends were meeting for the first time in many months, and their way of celebrating became a little loud, a little wild. The greater dragons who saw them, and the humans and demons who heard them from the valley, all thought the same thing; they were like a nest of hatchlings.

Dusk became night, but the chatter atop the peak continued. Center of attention was Bargs, surrounded by his friends, taxed by their relentless questioning. They'd all heard the rumors, and they'd all come to tear his story apart. It was a tale mostly unheard off, but not completely so. Planet earth was not a foreign concept, but few and far between knew much about it beyond the fact of its existence. Bargs spoke off the skyscrapers that were like those in the United Sanctuary, of the streets and clutter of the city that was unlike anything else he'd ever seen, and yet, all he'd ever known through the memories of his host. Human life on earth, equally foreign and absurd as it was familiar. Things would make sense as you gazed upon them, but drift by, and you might as well be living a surreal, waking dream. Bargs had never been known for his compelling or profound observations, and he struggled a little to explain. The ceaseless questions and doubts from his friends only seemed to make him confuse himself. At some point they had however accepted that he probably wasn't lying about how he'd spent his days off the grid. That felt like a victory on its own.

Details were in demand. Bargs was letting it all go. It was Zalus who had started asking about his host. Bargs' host, a Shinjuku brand shop salesman in his late twenties, a dedicated cardfighter on a semi-casual level whose only other hobby included enjoying the neighbouring nightlife. He was a good man, considerate, playful, perhaps a tad freewheeling. They were a good match, connected for a reason.

"There are rules and stuff," Bargs said, "Though they're mostly unspoken. I wanted to fit in. I didn't want to disturb his life. I went about my days as he would have, mostly."

It was a matter of respect, although there were some unexpected parts of the bargain. Details, details, and all the unexpected turns and reactions that came with. Some claims stirred things up more than others. Bargs was not without humility, but he was naturally honest and, with close friends he could be quite open about himself.

"What? With humans?"

"It's different when you're there. At least it was for me. Normally I don't think I would have considered it, but-"

"Wasn't it weird?"

"When you're in synch with your host it doesn't have to be weird, since it's natural to them. Like, I said, it's different-"

"Look, there's no way it wasn't a little weird,"

"Well, sure, but, I mean," Bargs was still a little reluctant to admit he'd enjoyed partaking in his host's lifestyle. "It was a great way to meet people, and get to know what earth's humans are like..."

The chatter had built up. There'd been a range of reactions, still all within the boundaries of familial banter. _"Meet people?"_ There was a cackling laughter. "Like, _who?"_

Bargs wondered if he should say it, but only really doubting himself in terms of timing, wording. There are some secrets that simply can't be kept.

He'd kept the story simple, but with some proper build up and some little details sprinkled about. He'd created something resembling suspense. With the punchline delivered, the babble went completely silent as if by a stroke of magic. Zalus exhaled with a scoff. Pyglma raised her head, and with bared teeth her accusations resonated all ways in to the valley with a boom.

_**"Bargs you are so full of shit!!"** _

The near instantaneous silence had been broken. Guld was shrieking with laughter.

"Do you... expect us to believe that?" Timlars held onto a final shred of sanity.

 _"The Gear Chronicle Singularity?!"_ Pyglma looked like she might take a swing at him.

 _"It's true,"_ Bargs feared all his credibility was gone. "It really was him-"

_"W-what are even the chances of that?!"_

The group was entertained to say the least. The volume had increased with Bargs outrageous claims, threatening to attract attention from the surrounding settlement.

"How many humans aren't there on earth? There's probably a hundred million, and you expect us to believe you--"

"Actually there's at least a few billion humans, and-"

Bargs was not building his case.

"That's just ridiculous! Even the largest United Sanctuary cities don't have more than a dozen million! There's no way earth has over a billion humans-"

Despite his friends retorts, Bargs stood by his claim. Guld, of the eradicators, had come long ways to meet his old friends. It had been long now since he'd been drafted, but he did what he could to see them again sometimes. The occasion had brought entertainment beyond his imagination. Whether or not Bargs was telling the truth didn't matter that much to Guld, at least not compared to the looks on his eradicator comrades' faces when he retold them the story days later. Amongst the eradicators, the story gained a fair amount of popularity due to its implausibility alone. Once told in confidence to his close friends, with the wing flaps and marching feet of some of the Dragon Empire's foremost military forces, Bargs tales of his supposed sexual conquest was spreading. Once as an absurd story for a night of drinking, then as gossip, only to transform further.

The impression a story leaves depends on the individual. The subject of the Gear Chronicle singularity had, as far as the informed individuals had been concerned, been only that. A subject, a concept, a single human bearing the title only due to circumstance. The rumors that had spread offered a new perspective. The Gear Chronicle singularity became a person in the minds of those who heard it. He was no longer a human child with a circumstantial role in a cosmic balance he had no actual power over. He was a young man, the main character in a tale of a cross-world romance, and if you may, the object of desire for at least one unsuspecting different dimension rider. With twists and turns, like a long and very compex game of whispers, the logic that came attached with the story was that the meeting between the now nameless wyvern and the Gear Chronicle singularity had not quite been a coincidence. Rather, he was just that much of a compelling, eye-catching young man. The story came to be told as a noble tale of fleeting passions, far removed from its original context as a one night hook-up in a Shinjuku gay bar.

The rumors reached some of the more remote places of the Dragon Empire as well, this around the same time as the story was crossing the nation's borders. The campfires that warmed a scattered group of Nubatama warriors was also a place for discussion.

"Shiranui always spoke well of the Gear Chronicle singularity. I always thought he ought to be something special, and not just in the sense that he reliably wielded a fair amount of strength. Looking back, I get the feeling he'd been charmed,"

"I don't know. Shiranui has grown a little too fond of humans since he came back from earth. I mean, no offense, but..."

"I've heard that Chaos Breaker used to say he was cute,"

_"...Chaos Breaker was a nutcase."_

The story's traction ought have slowed down at some point, and it did. However, once spread to the Dark Zone, the home nation of both Gyze's old now-inoperative doomsday cult and the topical Gear Chronicle clan, it was brought new life. Few, if any, honored Gastille's legacy, but his feverish obsession with the Gear Chronicle singularity had left its own mark. Like a prelude to Bargs story of conquest, the two narratives harmonized well, like two sides of a coin. Meanwhile, the story was met with great skepticism on home ground. It was a topic much heard of but reluctantly discussed. Star journalist Jusil took a break from reporting on the uprising and nestling of conflicts and clashes amongst the neighbouring nations, to get to the bottom of the case. She wrote a savory piece on the matter. It was a pointless but well-researched paper, which claimed to trace the story to its source. Well, as far as was possible without leaving the planet. It was eventually picked up by a major publisher in the United Sanctuary and published alongside complementary additions by writers from across the planet. As such, the circle was complete.

 

 

 

The gears of fate were turning. Even the smallest fluctuations could, when accumulated, affect the truth of the universe. In the dark of earth's early morning, long before the crows caw at the rising sun, the messiah had relayed her message.

Long he had been lost, now nested in his found role, Ibuki was well aware of his responsibilities. They anchored him down, comfortably, reassuringly. It had been a few years now since he'd felt the weightless feeling, since he'd seen the curving horizon of planet Cray, since he'd last heard her voice. Waking, Ibuki's mind seemed to fold into itself. He was, immediately, fatigued beyond words. He reconsidered. He reconsidered his life choices, the choices that had led him to this specific situation. As he fumbled for his phone in the dark, he shut off his brain beyond his basic cognitive capabilities. It was the only way. He wrote a brief memo to himself. Words he never thought he'd have to use combination.

_raise awareness of possible influx of sex tourism via diffride_

 

Ibuki fell back on his pillow with a thud. He rolled over, face down. Blocking all thoughts to the extent he could, he prayed for at least another few hours of sleep. He was not looking forward to the phonecalls he'd need to make in the morning.

Ibuki loved his job. It was the centerpiece of his life, his everything. The Vanguard Association had once given him a second chance, and now it was giving his life meaning each day. When first offered the position as the main branch chief, Ibuki had initially been conflicted. When he'd accepted, it had been out of duty. Over the years, he'd grown into the role. He'd never imagined there'd come a day where he might feel like walking away from it all.

Then again, mid-life career changes were becoming more common.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> note: for those unaware, shinjuku sanchome is the tokyo gay district. i've been there, twice, actually. once by mistake bc i got lost. second time was on purpose. they were holding the pop team epic pop up shop in the shinjuku marui annex.
> 
> note2: was there really no tsuneto tag? for shame. what ya'll got against my boy


End file.
